This invention relates to portable dance floors. Specifically, it relates to portable dance floors which permit entertainers to perform “pole dances,” that is, to perform dances for the entertainment of viewers. During a pole dance, the entertainer holds on to a vertical pole and, while holding on, performs various gyrations for the entertainment of the viewers. Such dances are popular in so-called “Gentlemen's Clubs.” However, some people perform pole dances as part of an exercise routine, and some gyms (and dance studios) provide lessons in pole dancing.
There are numerous designs for portable dance floors. Letters patent 375563 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,739 are for dance floors comprising extruded plastic strips joined along the edge. However, these inventions do not permit affixing a pole for the dance.
Another design for portable dance floors involves multiple sections or pieces joined together. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,303,969; 4,635,425; 5,465,546; 5,634,309; 6,128,881; 6,189,283; and 6,684,592 all involve multiple components that can be assembled to form a dance floor. However, none of these provides means to secure a pole which a performer can use in the course of his or her dance.
There are commercially available portable dance floors for pole dances. For example, the Platinum Stages corporation provides 4′×4′×1′ dance floors with a removable pole, some of which have casters. Those portable dance floors provided by Platinum Stages which have casters have them on the bottom only. Since these floors are 4′×4′ when rolling they can not be rolled through doors or narrow passages.